


Falling for You

by JustAnotherSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Pottertalia, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSky/pseuds/JustAnotherSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXTRA EXTRA, read all about it!<br/>There's a romance scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and love is in the air! Twists and turns with the relationships of all the students, it's sure to be a wild ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the End

**Author's Note:**

> France is basically being a perv and hitting on Iggy. And of course he's being a complete tsundere.

Arthur, after spending all day in the library, is feeling a little restless. When Francis comes into the library just to bug him, Arthur has no choice but to deal with the frog once and for all. 

Arthur lifted his head, after finishing the book in his hands, watching Francis saunter towards him. He groaned internally, rolling his eyes. Setting the book down, he stood up, hoping to slip out before the obnoxious frog caught him.

“Bonjour, mon petit mouton noir. What are you doing on this lovely day? Why are you spending it in this crusty library when you should be out enjoying the sunshine with moi?” Francis winked at the boy with the bushy eyebrows and the choppy dirty blond hair. Francis’ moves were elegant and stunning just as his personality and his looks were. 

He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned on his heels, facing him. “Because it would be with you.” Arthur replied dryly, forcing a pained smile onto his face. “Besides, I had work to do.” he said, beginning to turn once again.

But the French boy was persistent, moving to get closer to the Brit. “Come on, mon cher, why do you have to be so rude to me? Is it just your nature? Or are you covering something up?” He teased, pressing his back towards Arthur’s back and making it so that it seemed that he was laying on him. 

He sighed, shaking his head. “In your dreams, Frog.” he murmured, smirking a bit. “Besides, most people would be rude when a strange man was coming onto them.” he countered, turning around and facing him. 

“Who, moi?” Francis fell forward at Arthur’s sudden turn, making the older boy fall onto the younger’s lap. “Oh look at that, I’ve seem to have fallen for you and I can’t get up. Would you care to assist me, mon cher?”

He let out a small yelp as Francis fell on top of him. Stunned for a moment as Francis said his stupid pickup line, he sat up and shoved him off. “Come on, you're 17. Pick yourself up off the ground.” He said, climbing up himself and brushing off his robes.

The golden blond pouts at Arthur who is scowling down at him. Mumbling something about playing hard to get, Francis stood back up with a seductive smirk on his face. For hours now he had been looking for Arthur for a little fun, just something to get his mind off the daily life of school and he had to do something to keep the short-tempered boy from storming off as he usually would. “So, what are you up to, mon ami?” 

“I was reading, I was just about to leave.” He said, short and to the point.

“That sounds fascinating!” Not the reading, but the leaving part. “Where are we going to now?” 

“We?” he asked, chuckling slightly. “I’m sorry, I was going to head back to my dorm…” he said apathetically, grabbing his wand off the table and beginning to start off.

“Alright! Then I’ll just follow you.” Francis said super cheerfully, following the Brit’s every steps. 

“You do realize you’re not allowed in, right?” he asked, stopping and turning to look at him once again. He stood up straight, looking into his blue eyes.

“I’ve gotten in trouble for much less than this, mon cher. Now what do you say? Do you object to having me in your,” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and leaned forward, “Room?”

“Yes!” he replied, shoving him back lightly and huffing. “Of course I object, you git!” he said, turning and walking quickly up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dorm, hurrying both to make sure that Francis couldn’t keep pestering him and so the stairs didn’t change on him.

But Francis didn’t give up. He couldn’t. Now it was personal. “Come back here, mon petit eyebrows!” The blond avoided the changing staircases by going up some that were completely opposite to the ones Arthur has managed to step on. When Arthur turned around to see if Francis was still following him, he was glad to see that the frog obviously wasn’t. However, it turns out that Francis was leaning on the doorway… Well, close to it.

Arthur panted as he jogged up the staircase, finally reaching the door. He bent over, before standing up again and letting out an exasperated sigh as he saw the Frenchman leaning next to the door. “How in the world did you get up here so fast?!”

“I am a man of many skills, cher. I could show them to you, if you so desired.” The golden blond said with a seductive lick of his pink, plump lips. Every moment of his life was devoted to making the adorable little angry boy even more irritated at him, just for fun. Oh, and the fact that it made the Brit even more adorable than he already was… if that was even possible.

“Oh shove off!” he said, stepping past him to get to the door, whispering its riddle in his ear. What came first, the phoenix or the flame? it asked, requiring an answer to get into the room. “A circle has no beginning.” he murmured, as not to let Francis hear. The door opened and he quickly stepped inside, shutting it quickly.

Francis gazed at the door, after the boy he so adored. Just for the effects, “Playing hard to get now, aren’t you, mon seul amour.” He listened for a reply, but heard nothing. The door even laughed at his desperation.


	2. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, shit goes down in the great hall.

Later, during dinner in the Great Hall, Arthur was chatting with Lovino, well, more ranting about Francis’s passes at him today. They talked as they ate, talking expressively about the men in their lives, wanted or not.

And over at the awesome Slytherin table, Gilbert and Francis were making fun of their best friend Toni for falling asleep with his boyfriend on the quidditch field. Well, Francis was mindlessly staring over at Arthur. As usual.

“Sup dude, so I was hanging out with Mattie on the field, you know, when he isn’t making out with that weird vampire boyfriend of his, and I saw Francis tell this hot chick off. I mean bro, this is that blond idiot we’re talking about and you know that he like, hits on every walking thing in this school. Isn’t that freakin’ weird?” Alfred all of a sudden came running over and sitting on his brother’s lap. 

“Alfred! What are you doing?” he yelled, falling back a bit as his younger brother sat down on his lap. “Wait, what were you saying about that frog?” he asked, eyebrows raising at the mention of his name.

“You didn’t hear me? Come on bro! Okay, let me go again. He told this hot chick off and got slapped, dude. It was freakin’ hysterical.” Al rambled on, waving his hands around and trying to stuff his face with whatever food was on Arthur’s plate. 

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table: 

“Awwwww our boy Toni’s growing up, Franny.” Gil cooed, pinching Toni’s cheeks jokingly. Francis rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. He would have participated more in making Toni blush like mad and make excuses, but his mind was a bit distracted at the moment. 

“Cállate Gil! I shouldn’t have even told you!” Toni blushed, trying to hide his face away from the laughing table. 

“We’re not laughing at you, Toni, we’re laughing with you.” Francis chimed in, half heartedly, watching as Arthur’s idiot brother, Alfred, jumped on Arthur’s lap. Francis scowled and turned back to the table’s conversation.

“Oi, amigo, what’s up? You’re spacing out again, no?” Toni asked, stuffing a roll in his mouth and leaning on his blond-haired friend. 

“Oh oh it’s nothing, of course. Just checking out girls, as always.” 

Gil shook his head with a smirk on his face and leaned into the conversation, “When are you  
gonna settle down, brohas? You’re such a Tony the Tiger.” 

“Uh what?” Toni asked, hearing his name. Gil waved it off.

“Oh, did you hear that from mon petit Matthieu?” The frenchman teased. Now it was the Prussian’s turn to flush red. 

“S-shut up, Franny. He says adorable stuff all the time and it’s awesome. Way more awesome than you two pansies.” Toni fake gasped and Francis pretended to faint.

“You take that back, senore!” Toni was in the middle of a dramatic crying session.

“That’s okay. He’s simply saying that he would never bang us. It’s quite alright, Gilly, we wouldn’t bang you either.” Then Francis turned serious, “But if you hurt my brother, I will kill you.” 

“Yeah okay, you tell me everyday Franny. I won’t, I told you.” 

“You better remember it, amigo.” Toni butted in before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

“He tells me everyday, how the hell am I gonna forget? Not likely.” Gil brushed it off like it was a regular occurrence. Which it was. 

“Tomato bastard, I need to talk to you.” They all turned around to see Lovino Vargas, Toni’s little boyfriend, standing there in front of us awkwardly shifting. Toni immediately bounded up and was at Lovino’s side in one second flat. 

“What’s the problem, Lovi?” The Italian didn’t say anything else, he just hinted that they needed to walk away from the table. 

Gil and Francis watched them leave, cat calling and wolf whistling as usual. So the blond took this moment of distraction to look over at Arthur, who was also glancing at him, and make eye contact. Just for a moment, but it was definitely worth it. 

Now back over at the Ravenclaw table… Alfred had not moved his butt from Arthur’s lap. He was huge, so this was a problem. 

“God, you’re heavy…” he murmured, pushing his brother off his lap. “Why did she slap him?” he asked before correcting himself, saying “He was probably hitting on the poor girl, knowing him…”

“No dude no, he wasn’t even, it was weird. I think he’s sick, bro. She was hitting on him, you know the whole leaning on him and stuff, but he just totally told her to go away or something.” 

“This was today?” he asked, finally able to breathe right without the oaf that he calls a brother sitting on his lap. “What time?”

“Yeah Iggy. It was after Potions. Not your Potions, of course, but Potions with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. So my Potions. Whatever. Anyway, so me and Mattie were hanging out on the field and watched the whole scene go down. I mean, it was hilarious to see the frog get slapped, but it was weird because I don’t think he provoked it this time.” Alfred had not stopping point, every word tumbled out of his oversized mouth just one after the other. 

“Wow…” he mumbled, genuinely astounded at the frog’s change of heart. He hoped that that meant the passes at him would stop, but there was a small part of him that wanted them to continue. “Anyways, Alfred, why don’t you go back to your table? There’s food that’s not mine there.” he said, turning back to to his plate.

“You don’t want me here, Iggs? I thought I was your favorite person in the whole world.” Al pouted at his big brother, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. As he was doing so, he grabbed a piece of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. 

“Go! I’ll tell Professor Vargas if you don’t…” he warned, pulling the younger boy’s arms off his neck. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, both for Lovino and Francis.

“Whatever bro. Seeya.” Alfred stole Arthur’s plate and just left like that. 

Meanwhile Francis was contemplating about going over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Bloody git…” he grumbled, turning around and watching his brother taking his plate. He was lucky that Arthur wasn’t particularly hungry that night. He looked over at Slytherin’s table once again, seeing Francis gazing right back. He turned his head around quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he turned around to his house, eyes fixed on the wooden tabletop before him.

Soon Francis found himself in a small fight with Gil over boys. “Get your act together, Francis. What are you looking over at that Ravenclaw Brit for anyway?”

“Will you just leave it be, Gilbert? Eat your food, you skinny devil. You’ll die from malnutrition and then I’ll have to listen to Matthieu as he yells at me for not making you eat food. Do you know how evil that is? He can talk his ass off all day long, mon ami. And don’t even start me on when he gets angry. It’s adorable, but terrifying.” Gil stopped the Frenchman.

“Why are we talking about my Birdie? We should be talking about you and the Brit. I know you like him, brohas. Admit it.” 

“Never!” 

“Go talk to him!” With that, Gil dragged the blond over to the Ravenclaw table and pushed Francis into the seat next to Arthur. “Deal with him! I don’t want him anymore, Arthur.” With that, the albino was off to find his awesome boyfriend. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, looking at Francis with a confused look on his face. He still had the remnants of the blush on his cheeks and his thick dark brows were furrowed.

“Don’t ask me, mon cher. Gilly dragged me over here for no reason..” The frenchman mumbled, glaring at his friend. The only funny part about this situation was that Gil was standing over at the Hufflepuff table with Matthew making all type of faces, varying from kissing to making out to angry, to.. whatever that other thing was. Whatever it was, it sure made both Francis and Arthur avoid eye contact with each other. “So while I’m over here.. How are you, mon tout?”

“I was doing fine before you got here.” he huffed, turning towards him with a smirk. “So, heard you got slapped today, frog.” he said, a bit of a smug look on his face.

Francis’ mood kind of went down from there, but his face remained neutral, “Don’t I get slapped nearly everyday? Why do you care about the slap I received today, Arthur?” He replied with a bitter tinge in his voice. It was hidden well, but a person, if they were paying attention, would have noticed it in a heartbeat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way…” he said, noting the tone in his voice, ringing loud and clear to the British teen. “I was saying it because according to Alfred, it wasn’t for your normal, pervy reasons.”

“Your little hero? How did he know?” Francis wondered out loud. “Well it does not matter. Now if you excuse me, I will be off now.” The Frenchman stood, walking towards the doors of the Great Hall without another word or even allowing Arthur to say another word. Francis didn’t feel like his flirty self, so why bother being in a room full of people who expected it?


	3. I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio come face to face with the terms of their relationship. Will it change for the worse or for the better?

///Meanwhile in an Abandoned Classroom///

Antonio found himself being dragged by his tie through the corridors of the castle by his angry little secret boyfriend. The only reason it was a secret was because of Professor Vargas… who happened to be Lovino’s grandfather. 

Lovi pushed the Spaniard into some classroom and shut the door tightly behind them. “You fucking bastard, why the hell were you telling all your friends about the quidditch field incident?” he hissed, hazel eyes livid.

The air between the two was tense, mostly coming from the frantic Italian. Small pants of breath could be heard coming from Lovino as he glared at Toni.

Toni looked at him with wonder in his eyes, “Mi tomate, I only told Gilbert and Francis because it was so cute. I can’t help it that you’re muy lindo. Was it so wrong?” Toni moved closer to his adorable boyfriend, trying to hug him or something, just anything to touch him. 

“Don’t try to change the subject, siculo! We’re supposed to be a secret…” he said quietly, letting the taller boy embrace him. “Can we even do this anymore?” he asked, looking up at Toni and sighing slightly.

“Amor, what are you talking about?” Toni questioned, getting really really worried now. He had heard the phrase before, both from Francis’ and Gilbert’s past relationships. Hell, he had even said them (in different context) to past conquests. Of course, those ended with being slapped and he had said them, so you say, kind of rudely. 

“I mean, can we be together? It’s so hard to keep it a secret, and one of us are going to break eventually…” he muttered, stepping back and sitting on a desk, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

“You want to.. break up?” Now Toni was freaking out. It was hard to tell, of course because of his amazing posture and all, but he was. What had triggered Lovi to want to break up so badly? Yeah, it had been hard to keep their scandalous relationship as secret, but at least one of them had been completely against the idea from the beginning, only going with it because it was the only way the two could be together.

But that was apparently about to change in a matter of seconds and heart crushing words.

“I don’t know… It’s a possibility.” he said, averting his eyes and looking down. He could tell the older spanish boy was upset, and he felt horrible, a sinking pit forming in his gut. “Believe me, I don’t want to, I just don’t know anymore…” Yeah, Toni knew that he wouldn’t let their relationship just end like this. Time to be awesome, as Gil would say. 

Suddenly Toni smiled. “De ninguna manera. No way, Lovi. We’re not breaking up.” He said with a wide grin on his face.

“What did you say, bastardo?” he asked, looking at Toni with his brows furrowed in confusion. Lovino was trying to make things work, he thought things would be better this way, at least for a little bit. As hard as he was trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, Antonio, of course, had to come and make him feel unsure about every life choice he had ever made.

“We’re not breaking up, Lovi. Nunca.” He continued cheerfully. “Anyway, is that all?” Toni embraced his little tomato and kissed the top of his head.

“You stupid bastard…” he said, trying to pull away. Finally he just let the Spanish boy hold him. Lovino wouldn’t fight, he couldn’t. He needed to be with Toni, even if it meant the both of them getting in some serious trouble.

“Hey hey, calm down, amor. What’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?” The elder was confused at the quietness and… somewhat calmness (less angry calm, that is) of his lover.

“No… I just don’t know anymore. God, you’re a bastard.” Lovino said, trying to keep it together. It was hard for him to even think about it, let alone actually try to go through with it.

“Don’t worry about it, okay. Just be here with me and I’ll help you through anything.” Lovi blushed, as usual, which caused Toni to coo like his lover was a baby, “Awwwwwww, amor, you look like a little tomato!” 

“Shut up! I do not!” he said, pushing the Spanish boy away, looking down. He muttered something, most likely offensive and obscene under his breath, hiding his face in his hands. 

Toni pushed Lovi’s hands from his face, and drew the younger boy’s chin up to look at him, “Te amo, Lovino.” And with that, Toni brought his lips to his lover’s, pulling the little Italian into a passionate kiss.

Lovino’s sadness and anger melted away as he was pulled into the kiss, smiling slightly before kissing the taller Spanish boy back, throwing his arms around his neck and moving his own body closer to his. He sighed softly, eyes closed and mind completely erased.

Every touch, every movement was special to the two. No single sentence would be able to describe what the two felt for each other. They belonged to each other and the moment belonged to them. Nothing would ruin this perfect moment. 

But sadly, as soon as it started, it ended when the door slammed open. They had spoke too soon, “Hmm. I thought so.” Lovino and Toni pulled apart at neck breaking speed and met the glaring eyes of Professor Vargas… Also known as Lovino’s grandfather.

The two stood there, unmoving, as if they would disappear completely if they remained still. 

“Would somebody mind telling me why my grandson was being touched like that?” The usually cheerful Italian man asked, fire in his eyes.

“I-I…” Lovi stammered, trying to think of an excuse. He glanced over at the Slytherin boy, eyes pleading for help with an explanation as to why the situation had ended like that. After all, it was Antonio’s fault they got caught.

“Uuuuh, Professor, I… Well, Lovino and I… We wer-.. Uh. Senore, I’m in love with your grandson.” Toni blurted for lack of a better way to say it. In the far distance, we hear millions of Spamano fangirls facepalming. 

Lovino hid his face in shame, face bright red as his grandfather looked at the two boys, one shameless and the other crestfallen. He couldn’t handle the situation, it was too much. Lovi felt that if a hole suddenly appeared in the floor and swallowed him whole, at least he’d live for another day, but unfortunately that didn’t appear to be an option at the moment.

Antonio shuffled his feet and tried to look everywhere but Lovi. Unfortunately that meant looking mostly at Professor Vargas, who looked furious. Toni meanwhile was thinking that this would probably be the last time he was able to be in the same room with Lovi, so he better make it count. 

Without warning, Toni turned and scooped his lover up in his arms and ran out the room, carrying the shocked Italian bridal style.

“Let me down, you Spanish fucker!” Lovi yelled, clutching onto Toni for dear life.

“You really want me to leave you to the wrath of your grandfather?” His lover replied, running through the corridors. 

“Fair point.” Antonio burst out into a fit of laughter, holding his small adorable boyfriend closer to him as he ran for a safer place for the two to be alone without being caught.. again.


	4. Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Ludwig are completely in love, in case you haven't noticed, and what they do when they're alone together is beyond cavity causing. Things aboot to get a little too fluffy... Hell, there's no such things as too fluffy.

///Meanwhile, in the Hufflepuff Dormitories///

“Come on, Luddy! Take your clothes off!” Feliciano cried at his boyfriend who blatantly refused to remove his quidditch uniform.

“Feliciano, I will not. Now stop asking.” Ludwig stood there with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes averted away from the pouting Italian, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist the irresistible face of him. 

“But but but, come on, Luddy. You’ll get sick if you stay in those soaking wet clothes. At least let me dry you off. Come on! I can’t have you getting sick because then you’ll be in the hospital wing and I won’t have my Luddy in classes and I’ll be forced to be stuck with Matthew and he gets really annoyed with me really quickly. So come on please and take your clothes off!” Feli wrapped his arms around Ludwig and sobbed quietly.

“Stop overreacting!” Ludwig said, glancing at the frantic Italian’s pleading form. Big mistake. “Fine. I’ll go change or something....” 

“No need to! I’ll help!” Without asking permission, Feli began pulling off the wet clothes that clung to his boyfriend’s body. 

“Feliciano, stop that!” The Italian ignored him, his hands moving lower and lower. “You c-can’t-” He was cut off as his little Italian boyfriend pressed his lips against the German’s slightly chapped ones. 

“Don’t worry, Luddy, we’ll get you out of those wet clothes so you won’t get sick.” Feli said innocently, wrapping his arms around Ludwig’s neck. 

The taller German softly kissed back the boy who had flung himself around his neck, smiling slightly as he pulled back, beginning to walk away and up to the dorms, going to change into something dry and comfortable.

Feli ran over and jumped on the couch, waiting for his lover to return. He smiled widely as he bounced his leg. He wasn’t nervous per say, but he did eagerly await the return of the strong German. 

Not getting into the details of it, the German changed his clothes. “Luddy, will you get down here?” A voice called from downstairs. No need to ask who the voice was, obviously it was Feli calling for his boyfriend. 

“Coming, Feli.” He slipped on a grey tee shirt and made his way down the stairs to the common room. 

“You’re dressed! Wonderful. Now come here, I’m cold!” Feliciano was sitting in front of the lit fireplace on the couch, curling into one of the corners of the fluffy sofa. Ludwig more than willingly obliged, walking over to the couch and sitting next to the smiling Italian. Since Feli declared them together, he hadn’t been able to make a reluctant decision against him. He found it almost nearly, impossible. “Come cuddle with me, it’s awfully cold in here.”

“The fire is on, Feli. How can it be cold?” He mumbled, moving closer towards his boyfriend and putting an arm around him anyway. Feli snuggled into his side after placing a light kiss on Ludwig’s cheek. 

“I forgot how you don’t understand my excuses. Oh well. I can try.”

“Excuses? Excuses for what?” He was confused now. Of course, most of the things that came out of the Italian’s mouth confused him and made no sense, but he tried to understand. He really did. 

“I wanted to cuddle with you, Luddy. Wasn’t it clear enough?” Feli replied with a ve, smiling widely at the German.

“I guess I can understand that. If you just wanted to, you should have just said so.” Feli shrugged and rested his head on Ludwig’s chest. The blond pulled him closer, burying his nose in the shorter boy’s hair. He instinctively inhaled the familiar scent of his lover, feeling more than comfortable with the situation that they were in. 

“Hey Luddy, what do you want to do after you leave school?” Feliciano asked out of nowhere from under Ludwig. The taller of the two thought about it for a moment, wondering that himself. 

Ever since he was young, he had wanted to do something great with his life, something that protected his home (country) and it’s people, his family, and his loved ones. “I want to be an auror perhaps or a Ministry position.” 

“Those sound great. I know you’d be amazing at both of them.” He nodded, running his hand along Feli’s arm.

“And what do you want to do when you leave school, Feli?” The younger man shrugged. 

“I never really gave much thought to it. It’s not that important to me. I’d be fine with anything, really, as long as I’m with you, of course.” With these words, the auburn-haired boy looked up at the blond and smiled. 

Ludwig stopped himself abruptly from lecturing Feli about life choice, because honestly, it didn’t matter at that moment. To tell the truth, all words and thoughts left his mind, leaving him with only the image of his and Feli’s future together. 

He returned the smile, hugging the boy firmly. “You know what, I would be fine with anything as long as I was with you too, Feliciano.” 

His boyfriend laugh, “That’s good. Now I don’t have to force you to stay with me.” The joke was so casual and carefree, just like the moment, that it hardly phased Ludwig. 

“You wouldn’t have had to either way.” The German planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips softly, passionately closing all spaces between them. 

However, neither of them noticed Elizabeta taking pictures in the corner with Bella trying so hard to calm down the symptoms she was experiencing from the fluff attack. 

Not only were the two allowed to be open with their relationship, unlike Feliciano’s older brother Lovino, but they were the “talk” of all yaoi lovers at the school. Everybody who was anybody had advanced pictures and memorabilia that had something to do with the two love-birds. 

Surprisingly both Feli’s grandpa and Ludwig’s grandpa (Germania) were cool with it…. which was quite strange at first, especially when Germania found out.

“Ti amo, Luddy.” Feli mumbled as they pulled apart. Both were breathless, as they usually were after every one of these spontaneous encounters. 

“Ich liebe dich auch, Feli.” 

Carefully the two fangirls, with noses bleeding like crazy, slipped out of the room to leave the couple to do.. couple-y things and ran down the halls to go find Kiku, who would certainly adore the pictures that were taken.


	5. Brace Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Professor Beilschmidt and Professor Vargas find out about... well, everything, which causes an uproar. Ludwig and Feli are busted. And at the same time, Lovi and Toni can't lie their way out of this one. What will happen to the adorable couple's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is violence and someone gets sent to the hospital wing. You have been warned.

///In The Potions Classroom///

“So you saw what, exactly?” Fritz asked Romulus, peering over a goblet of butterbeer. 

“It appears that Lovino and Antonio are “a thing”. I walked in on them in an abandoned classroom, looking very comfy together. I just don’t understand. Why wouldn’t he have told me? Feliciano had no problem with telling me about his relationship with your Ludwig. So why wouldn’t Lovino tell me about this?” Roma mused, drinking whatever was in his goblet and mumbling about pretty girls. 

Fritz just rolled his eyes at his long time friend, “Maybe Lovino had a reason to not tell you. There are certain things I wouldn’t tell my parents, or grandparents,” He added, receiving a pouty look from the dark haired man, “I mean, Ludwig and Gilbert hardly tell me important things going on in their lives.”

“That’s because you’re scary, Fritzy. Ludwig is always worried about upsetting you and Gilly thinks very highly of himself, as you have noticed. They can take care of themselves, you’ve bred them well enough, if you haven’t noticed.” 

“Ya ya, but I can’t shake this feeling that they secretly hate me and refuse to tell me things because they don’t think that I would understand.”

“How would you understand? You can’t help them with relationships, you were never like Gil, of course you were like Ludwig, but it’s different really. You can’t baby them forever, Fritz.”

“I’m starting to feel like this is a conversation well suited for you as well..” The German mumbled into his goblet. 

The Italian man just shot him a confused look, “What do you mean?” 

“Haven’t you noticed how protective you are of Lovino and Feliciano?”

“Nonsense! I’ve let get into relationships, do their own homework, an-” Fritz interrupted his friend. 

“That’s not what I meant. You’re overly protective. How many times have you threatened Ludwig? And I know that you’re probably already coming up with a proper threat for Antonio. You watch over them as they do their homework, you constantly check on them to make sure that they have eaten. They are both almost seventeen, don’t you think that they can take care of themselves? They can’t possibly get into much trouble, you seem to have forgotten where we are at, Roma.” 

“I just can’t hold back the feeling that they’re constantly in danger, Fritz. If Lovi won’t tell me about these things, is he really ready for the real world? And Feli. My little grandson doesn’t understand some things that you are supposed to understand in life. He’s so innocent, too pure for this wor-” As if on cue, there was a scream outside, followed by running footsteps.

“THAT BASTARD! THAT DUMB POTATO BASTARD!!! HOW DARE HE CORRUPT MI FRATELLO!!! I’LL KILL HIM!” Lovino raged from outside the classroom, his footsteps retreating away from the door. 

“Lovi, wait!” Antonio cried, following after his lover. 

Fritz and Roma looked at each other in pure terror before bounding after the boys. They followed the rantings of the angry Italian until they stopped at the quidditch field, where Feliciano was watching Ludwig practice. 

“YOU POTATO EATING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MI FRATELLO! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? CONCLUDO LA TUA VITA STUPIDO BASTARDO PATATA!” Roma gasped and ran after his grandson, who had already began charming blungers to fly at the German. 

Ludwig, sensing something was wrong, looked down and began maneuvering the flying death balls. 

“Lovino, you stop that right this instant!” Roma yelled. Fritz just stood, watching his grandson skillfully fly out of reach from the playing pieces. He felt proud for a moment, and then worried for his grandson. 

“He’s took Vene’s innocence, grandpa! I will kill him!” Roma stopped in his tracks and blinked uncontrollably. Fritz saw the look in his old friend’s eyes and moved to stop him. 

“Stop Lovino and then we can deal with this later, Roma.” The Italian slightly nodded, glaring at the figure in the sky. 

“ENOUGH LOVINO!” With that, the bludgers stopped… not before hitting a Hufflepuff student who was late to practice, firmly knocking him out. 

“Alfred, get Mr. Rielly to the hospital wing. Lovino, Ludwig, Antonio, and Feliciano, come with me.” Fritz announced, pointing to the blonde haired American boy who heard the noise and decided to come join in on the fun.

Ludwig flew down and jumped off the broom, almost gracefully. Feli clutched his arm firmly, much to the distaste of his brother and grandfather, and followed the two teachers into the castle.

Once inside, they took up the Potions room, where the two teachers previously conversed. “Now tell me, what caused this.” Fritz asked, ignoring the fuming Italian beside him.

“Fratello, why are you upset?” Feli commented quietly from the other side of his strong and nearly silent German. 

“That damn potato bastard took your innocence, Veneziano! That’s what’s wrong!” The look in Lovi’s eyes was killer. Seriously. He was about to violently beat… well, attempt to beat the German into an oblivion. 

Despite being furious that his little grandson lost his virginity to the German boy, Romulus somehow managed to remain silent and proper through the beginning of the conversation.

“How did you know about that?” Ludwig asked curiously. Meanwhile, Feli was shaking beside him, worried about the rage of both his grandfather and Lovi. 

“How would I not know?? If your whole entire house knows, then it wouldn’t be that difficult for me to find out, idiota!” Lovi spat, glaring at the blonde.

“Now Lovino, that’s enough.” 

“I think what Lovino is saying is quite alright…” Roma muttered behind the long haired blonde German.

“Well, you and Antonio did the same thing!” Feli cried, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder and sobbed quietly. Roma was sure to explode this time knowing that his grandsons were no longer the pure and innocent boys that he once knew. 

Lovino was flustered, Antonio refused to meet anyone’s eyes, Ludwig was silently comforting Feli, who was a sobbing mess. This entire situation was awkward for everyone. True story.

Fritz shot Roma a look and continued talking, “Lovino, why would you take a violent approach towards Ludwig when you found out about this, when you could have easily expressed your anger in a non-violent way?” When those words came out of his mouth, Roma struck him in the back of the head angrily. “Never mind, I see now where you get it from.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Fritz? I am an excellent influence on my grandsons.” 

“Right..”

“Senore Vargas, if I may. I would like to apologize now. I was the one who let it slip that this was happening.” Antonio spoke with a low voice. Lovi glared at him, even though they still continued to hold hands at their sides. 

“And how in the world did you find out this piece of information, Mr. Carriedo?” He replied, now having his hands restrained by some magical bonding spells and his wand being held captive by the older German professor.

“I had gotten the information from a Hufflepuff who was on the way to tell another person. Forgive me, Senore, but I cannot tell you who.”

“Then you will have detention as well.” Roma boomed, his voice nearly shaking the classroom. “Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, you as well have received detentions with Professor Beilschmidt.”

“But Grandpa-” Feli was interrupted by Fritz. 

“That’s enough. You are excused.” The four teens stood up, but Roma stopped them once again.

“Ludwig, Antonio, a word.” 

“Grandpa, no.” Feliciano cried out, grabbing ahold of Ludwig’s arm. The German stood tall next to him, stroking his hair to try to calm the Italian down. 

“Feliciano, I’ll be fine.” There was a snort from Romulus, followed by Fritz firmly elbowing him in the ribs, but other than that, everything was silent. 

Meanwhile, Lovino shuffled his feet and shot his Spanish lover sad looks of desperation and desire. It was obvious that this was the exact situation that Lovi had wanted to avoid. And at the moment, he could do nothing. He couldn’t touch Toni, or hold him, or even call him a bastard. 

“Come on, Veneziano, we’re going.” Lovi sighed, shooting Toni one last look of want before pulling his babbling baby brother out of the classroom.


	6. Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting his older brother about his sinful feelings for the frog, Arthur and Francis have a bit of a confrontation themselves.

///Meanwhile, back in FrUk land...///

Arthur took a deep breath and turned the corner, meeting face to face with the gargoyle leading straight through the familiar door. He walked slowly towards the gargoyle and tapped it’s nose with his fingers.

“What pairs well with cigarettes?” The statue asked with a deep growl, it’s stone lips clinking together like rocks to make a fire. 

Arthur, when first hearing the question, thought it was extremely inappropriate and irresponsible. But then he remembered that only the professors and himself would know how to wake the gargoyle, so it was no harm whatsoever, “Chocolate milk.” The Briton answered. Immediately the gargoyle hopped off his pedestal and bowed, revealing an archway that led to his older brother’s office. 

Arthur knocked on the door, listening intently for the gruff voice of Headmaster Kirkland. “Come in.” A voice answered deeply from the other side.

He walked in, looking around the circular office. It hadn’t changed a bit. Not the look of cleanliness, almost like a soldier’s quarters, nor the faint smell of cigarettes and lemon, nor the sight of his red headed brother leaning the desk, scowling at a piece of parchment. 

“Allistor?” The teenager called quietly, not wanting to disrupt whatever the Headmaster was doing. 

The redhead glanced up, an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth. “Why if it isn’t my baby brother. What brings you here, Arthur?” 

“Well, if you aren’t too busy, I would like to speak with you about something…” The younger trailed off, walking closer towards the dark mahogany desk. 

“Of course not,” With that, Allistor shoved his paper aside vigorously, as if not wanting to lay another finger on it. “Are you failing school or something?”

“No no, of course not. It’s not like that.” Arthur assured his brother. 

“Well then?”

“Well… You told me to come to you when it was something like this.....” 

“Are you in love?” He asked bluntly, twirling the cigarette in his fingers. “Is that what this is about?” 

Arthur couldn’t do anything but nod. What else was there to do? 

“At school?” Again, he nodded. “Do you speak? Did I break ya, now?” 

“No.” Croaked the Brit. 

“Well, who is it? Who’s the lucky lass or lad?” After learning Arthur’s preferences, Allistor teased his little brother to no end. This was one of those occasions.

Arthur mumbled a reply, in which the young Headmaster stood up and walked over to the young boy, cape billowing behind him. 

“What was that?” 

“Francis…” 

Allistor burst into a fit of laughter and hugged his brother tightly. “Christ, dear boy, you don’t know how often he talks about you.”

“He what?” Now the blond was confused. 

“Yeah. It’s Arthur this, Iggy that, mon cher, mon amour, whatever his froggy language is, he doesn’t stop. He comes in here every time he gets in trouble, which happens a lot mind you, and rants on about how much he likes you. Asking questions and things. At first it was annoying and after I threatened to cut him a new one, he calmed down. He’s a persistent little bastard.”

Arthur flushed slightly, gulping. He then lowered his head guiltily. “Oh.”

“So when are you going to tell him?” Allistor asked, squeezing his brother’s shoulder tightly. 

“Well… I just made him really angry with me..”

“Ohhhhhh. I see now.” 

“Yeah.” There was silence between the brothers before the door opened. 

“Professor, I got another detenti-” Francis walked up the stairs and his face dropped a little more than before. “Oh, my apologies for interrupting. I’ll be right outside.” With that, the Frenchman turned and made his way down the stairs once again.

The brothers looked at each other and then back at the door before Allistor pushed Arthur towards the entryway. “Go apologize and tell him how much you love him. Maybe you’ll keep that lil bastard out of trouble.” 

“Right…” With that, Arthur began running after Francis, who had managed to disappear. “Francis!” He raised his cupped hands to his mouth and called, his head moving frantically to the left and to the right, searching for the golden blonde.

Francis was currently avoiding the blonde, much to the displeasure of himself. He wanted to see the Briton, but it was too much for him to handle at the moment. Without thinking, he ducked into one of the bathrooms along the corridor. 

“Francis, you git! I need to talk to you!” Arthur called, chasing after the golden blond teen. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wildly darting back and forth. “Damn…” he muttered in defeat, sinking down to sit on the stairs. 

Francis sat against the door of the water closet, taking deep breaths. Maybe I should just talk to him. Maybe I should confess. It won’t make him hate me anything more. Without giving it a second though, he tore open the door and ran off to find Arthur. 

Had I really been that horrible? I thought it was just harmless teasing… These were the only thoughts running through Arthur’s head as he sat there, rubbing his neck from stress. He heard fast paced footsteps echoing through the halls and he flicked his eyes up, scanning the halls and seeing Francis sprinting towards him.

“‘There you are, mon tout. I was looking for you. Listen, there is something très important we need to talk about. I-” Arthur cut Francis off, wanting to speak first. Plus, the Frenchman was out of breath, so it would have been pointless to have him speak first.

“Listen. I’m sorry, I’ve been a complete wanker lately, a-and I don’t know how to make up for it…” he mumbled, not meeting the older boy’s passionate blue eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to say what he really needed to say, that he loved him. 

“Ah screw it, Arthur. I love you. Je t’aime. Je t'aime tellement putain de bien.” The teen inhaled deeply, resting his palms on his knees and panting. 

“Oh, thank god…” The Brit breathed, a smile growing on his face. Not a smirk, or a forced smile, as normal, a real, genuine, grin. “And I you, frog.” he said, blushing a bit as he replied to the out-of-breath boy.

“Wait, you what? Would you repeat that and make sure that I am not dead or asleep, mon cher? Did you already hit me with some object that knocked me unconcious? You can’t possibly….” He trailed off, dramatically falling against the wall. Francis couldn’t believe the British teen’s words. Was he serious? Was this just a joke to him?

“Oh, shut up!” Arthur snickered slightly, covering his mouth at the Frenchman’s reactions. “You heard me the first time!” he said, face going red at his antics and running a hand through his choppy short hair.

“But you really mean it, mon tout? You’re not joking?” Francis had to reassure himself that he was honestly awake. Maybe he was passed out on in the third corridor or still in Headmaster Kirkland’s office, and just decided to take a snooze.

“I really mean it.” he said, tuning his head down and shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment. Did the frog really have to make such a big deal about this? People said it everyday…

Francis smiled, running his fingers along the Brit’s face. “I love you, mon cher.” He whispered, before bringing Arthur’s lips to meet his. 

Arthur’s eyes widened before falling shut again, smiling a bit before leaning back into the kiss, cheeks still tinged pink from joy as he put his arms around Francis.

Francis moved his hands down to Arthur’s waist, pulling the Briton closer and deeper into the kiss. This fantastic kiss the two were finally sharing. It was, dare I say it, magical.

The two pulled back, breathless and lost in each other. 

“I swear, how many of you couples and I going to have to send to detention today?” They both turned around and an angry looking Professor Vargas was standing there, a scowl on his face. 

“Professor, I-” Arthur began, being cut off by the furious professor. 

“Nope. I’ve have enough. Detention.” With that, he stalked away, grumbling under his voice about Spaniards and Germans. 

The two looked at each other, blinking after the professor. Francis gave a hearty laugh, which earned a slap on the shoulder from his adorably angry counterpart. 

“You wanker, now I have detention.” Arthur grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and looking away angrily.

“You have it with me, amour! We’ll be together.” The other objected, smiling a very irritating and beautiful, in Arthur’s opinion, grin that plastered itself on the Frenchman’s face. 

“Oh great. Just bloody wonderful.” Arthur continued on with his pouting, which nearly made the golden blond burst with happiness.

“So mon tout, will you be mine?” 

“Your what?”

“My petit ami, of course! My lover! I promise to stay with you toujours and never let you out of my sight, if you’ll be mine.” Francis was persuading Arthur with everything he had, well aside from his body. However, if that is what it came down to, he could do that too. 

Arthur’s eyebrow shot up to his hair line as he was trying to comprehend the Slytherin’s motives. “Oh?”

“It’s a yes or no question, Arthur. So what do you say?” Arthur thought about it for a minute before mumbling his response. “What was that? Speak up, mon cherie.”

“I said yes, bloody Frog!” He shouted.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me!” Francis cried. Arthur saw red and slapped him away.

“You bloody wanker! Shut the hell up!”


	7. Good Day Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino struggles to figure out somethings and more complications arise!

///Now back to the mind of Lovino Vargas///

After dropping his sobbing baby brother back off at his dorm, reluctantly tucking him him, and staying with him until the little hysterical Italian fell asleep, Lovino slowly made his way back to the Potions classroom to wait for Antonio.

Once he arrived, he went to open the door. He did not succeed because the door was locked shut. Probably magically and physically.

The dark haired Italian sighed and sank to the ground against the door, head falling to his knees. This was his fault that both the tomato bastard and Feli’s stupid boyfriend were being lectured and probably tortured at that very moment. He could do nothing about it… and he felt terrible. 

A painful throb in his chest was pounding against his ribs, moving up towards his throat so that he could only breath in chokes or sobs. 

Soon he found himself nearly in tears, small splats of the salty substance fell onto his trousers, seeping into the fabric. His shoulders shook as he tried to slow his breathing. He clenched his mouth and nose together with his fingers tightly, trying to cease the amounts of noise that were tumbling out of the hazel green-eyed teen.

After what had seemed like hours, the door opened and Lovino bolted up from his crouching position on the ground, nearly falling face first onto the concrete floor. He furiously rubbed his eyes, trying to dry them as best as possible.

A pale and silent Ludwig emerged first, glancing at the Italian and nodding before promptly walking away. Probably to find Feliciano, but one can only assume what he was going to do with his time. 

Next Antonio came out, smile completely gone from his expression and emotions void of everything that made Antonio… well, Antonio, which of course completely broke Lovi’s heart.

When Toni saw that Lovino was standing by the door, waiting for him, he beamed. “Hola Lovi. Were you waiting for me?” Lovi wanted to yell at him and scream, but he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he slammed into the taller Spaniard, knocking the breath out of him. He embraced his lover, burying his tear-filled eyes and sullen face in Toni’s chest.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovi and pulled him closer, burying his face in the shorter’s dark hair. “Lovi, were you crying?” 

“I’m sorry, I am so so sorry, Antonio. Oh god, I am sorry.” Lovino mumbled over and over again, ignoring the question as tears spilling onto his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Hey hey hey, calm down, todo está bien, mi amor. It’s okay.” Toni wanted nothing more than to never have to let go of his adorable little tomato, but they couldn’t just stand there in front of Professor Beilschmidt’s classroom. Especially not after what just went down. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else, okay?” 

Lovino nodded and pulled away, trying to straighten himself out. Without really thinking, he grabbed the older boy’s hand and intertwined their fingers so that they were now holding hands. Toni flushed bright red under his caramel colored skin and pecked Lovi’s cheek, smiling widely. 

“Don’t get any ideas, bastard. I just want to hold your hand. So shut up.” The Ravenclaw threatened, pointing at the boy angrily.

“I didn’t say anything, amor.” The Slytherin held a devilish smirk on his face, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Lovino gave up and rested his head on the Spaniard’s shoulder. 

“I jus-. I’m sorry, bastard. I didn’t want that to happen to you.” 

“It’s okay, Lovi. I promise.” Lovino said nothing in reply. No, he just bit his lip to keep him from crying again. Toni moved his lips to meet the Italian’s ear, planting a few kisses along his neck and head. “Don’t we have class, mi tomate?” He whispered seductively, almost growling huskily.

Lovino pulled back and gasped, “You’re right! I have Defense Against The Dark Arts! Shit, I’m late!” 

“Meet me under the Cherry tree afterwards, okay? I have Quidditch right now.” To stop Lovino from completely freaking out, Toni pulled the younger close to him and planted a kiss on the Italian’s slightly chapped lips. 

“Te quiero, tomate.” He sang before the angry wrath of his lover could push him away. 

“T-ti amo, bastard.” With that, Lovino ran off to his class, which was in the third corridor. He raced down the hallways, nearly tripping over his robe multiple times before barreling into the class, a sweaty and panting mess (and not for the fun reason either).

“Mr. Vargas, you’re late.” Professor Braginski muttered happily, giving him a sadisticly dark look from the front of the classroom that suggested that he was anything but happy. Lovi trembled in fear from the look he received and quickly hurried to his seat. “I assume you have a good excuse, da?” 

“I-I, well, um, P-professor Beilschmidt called me to his class to discuss something with me and I lost track of time. I-I’m sorry, P-professor.” Lovi cursed at himself for being such a weakling and started pulling his quill and parchment out for note taking. 

“Well then, we should get started then, da?” After Professor Braginski started teaching again, Lovino had zoned out a bit, thinking back to what had happened early that day while mindlessly scribbling doodles on his parchment. 

A couple of times, Arthur would look over at him and poke him, just to make sure that Lovino was still with the class. But it was hardly the case most of the time. 

Every now and then, he would glance up at the scary teacher just to show that he was paying attention, but all he could think about was detention that evening. 

“Alright class, homework tonight will be practicing the charm we learned Perform it tomorrow for me on your partner and we will move on from defensive attack spells after that. Dasvadanya.” The class ended and Lovino rushed to pack his things into his bag. 

“Lovino, are you okay? You zoned out the entire class and you’re a bit more quiet than usual.” The Italian turned towards his friend and sighed.

“I got detention.”

“What did you do?” He hesitated for a moment and then signaled that they should leave the classroom. The professor was creepily smiling at them anyway and Lovi was getting nervous. 

Once outside the classroom, they began walking. Nowhere in particular really, just walking. “Okay. So I heard something today that pissed me off.”

“Lovino, everything pisses you off. Was it something that overly angered you?” The dark haired boy nodded.

“Mi fratello and that potato bastard slept with each other. It’s fucking crap. I disapproved of their shitty relationship in the first place and then Vene had to go and get his innocence taken by that stupid beer fucker.” Arthur listened intently, wanting to point of the flaws in Lovino’s sentence from what he heard of the situation, which was apparently a lot more than the other had heard. 

“Alright. But really, you had no control over it. They deeply care for each other. Although I admit, doing that at school is really unprofessional, but you have probably done it too. What is so bad about them being together? They’re an adorable couple and you are going to have to accept that.” 

Lovino just flushed with embarrassment, glaring down at the ground. 

“What type of aggro do you have with Ludwig anyways?” The two were now outside the castle, heading towards Lovi and Toni’s meeting place. Lovino stopped Arthur from walking any farther, holding his hand up and shaking his head.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But it’s a shitty story.” 

“It is obviously important to you.” The Brit pointed out.

“Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever. Okay. Well, when Veneziano was younger, he fell in love. Vene’s guardian dressed him up like a fucking maid girl and made him clean. Anyways, so at the house, there was this little shitty boy. I don’t remember his name, but I remember what he looked like. And he always had this stupid accent that irritated me to no end. So that bastard boy fell in love with Vene and Vene likewise, but the boy left after stealing the primo bacio di mio fratello. I was left to pick up the pieces after that bastard left and giuro su Dio, if I could, I would kill him for all the pain that he put mi fratello through.” Lovi’s eyes started welling up and he angrily sniffed.

“But what does that have to do with Ludwig.” 

“Oh, I forgot to mention about the boy. He looked and acted exactly the same as the potato bastard. But I haven’t been able to prove it. I know pur un fatto that they are the same, but Vene refuses to believe me. I know that one day, that bastard is going to leave and Vene will have to go through that tortura once again. I can’t stand by and let that happen for the second time.” 

Arthur said nothing, but patted Lovi’s arm. The Italian just turned away and took a deep breath. 

“Mon amour! What are you doing out here?” The sudden boom of a flirtatious and boisterous voice coming from the direction of the cherry tree surprised the two. 

“Oh no…” Arthur sighed, raising his trembling fingers to his forehead.

He would never in a million years admit this out loud, but his heart was fluttering and he was extremely happy to see the Frenchman.

“Hola, Lovi! Sorry to keep you waiting.” Called the Spaniard beside Francis, his hand covering the sun that beat down from the sky as he looked up at the two. 

“Shut up, bastardo!” Lovi replied, his breath escaping his body. 

Antonio’s usually perfect uniform was wrinkled and disheveled everywhere, which was unlike the somewhat neat looking boy. Francis’ was in a likewise state, except he had managed to make himself somewhat decent looking.

“Anyway, Frog and I must be off. See you later, Lovino. Antonio, likewise. Lovino, I really do think that you should try to be okay with it. I don’t see the situation changing anywhere in the future.” Antonio and Francis looked vaguely confused as Francis left with Arthur. 

“What was that about, Lovi?” Toni asked, intertwining their fingers. 

Lovino’s face went red, “Nothing bastard. Now let’s go. We have some unfinished business.” 

With that, the angry Italian dragged his idiotic Spaniard to the cherry tree, leaving the rest of the world with nosebleeds from the idea of what will be going down under that tree.


	8. Watching The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention brings new fights, new reveals, and... new partners? Oh my!

///In Detention///

Lovino and Toni arrived late to the detention, walking into the room, hand in hand (blame Toni for that). Around sat Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, as well as Francis and Arthur. 

“Ciao fratello! You’re late! I mean, Professor Beilschmidt hasn’t got here yet, but I don’t think that counts… Unless it does, then oops! What took you so long?” Feli rambled as soon as Lovino sat down at a desk next to Toni. 

“Shut up, you idiota. We were running late, there’s nothing more to be said. Now will you move away from the potato bastard before I get really mad!” Lovino spat as his boyfriend pulled him into his lap. “Chigi! Stop that!” 

“Calm down, mi corazón.” And then he proceeded to whisper things in the younger Italian’s ear, which made him shut up quite quickly.

The door slammed open suddenly as Alfred walked in gruffly. “Dude, not fair.” He mumbled, plopping down in a seat and slouching terribly.

“Alfred? What are you here for?” Arthur asked, looking over at his brother curiously as his boyfriend was dozing off against his shoulder from behind.

“Dude, seriously, so I left something in DADA, so I walked into the room to get it and I Professor Wang and Professor Braginsky were in there… doing… stuff. So I try to like leave and I nearly get beat with Brag’s fucking pipe. So Wang gives me a detention and tells me to leave. What bullshit.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“What’s everybody else in for?” Gil asked, leaning against Matthew boredly. He grabbed the blonde boy’s arm and draped it across his chest, snuggling into it.

“Moi and mon amour were consummating our amour in the hallways and Vargas caught us.” Francis winked at Arthur, who abruptly slapped him on the face. 

“Brohaus, you can’t do that in public.” Gil laughed.

“We were kissing, nothing else. Don’t talk like that, frog.” Arthur glared. Francis rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek swiftly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s small frame. 

“Gil, what are you two in for? Knowing you, you dragged Matthew into trouble, amigo.” Toni snickered, holding his own companion as close as he could without triggering the little Italian’s anger. 

“No way. Well… he went along with it, so it’s totally not entirely my fault. It was crazy! So me and Birdie were playing a prank on Alfred, but it kinda backfired and nearly hit Professor Denson, which really pissed off Professor Bondevik, to the point of nearly killing us, so we got a detention for that. And then it hit Professor Edelstein, who then lectured us and went to rant to Professor Zwingli. And now all the professors are mad at me because they found out I was planning to prank golden boy.” Gilbert growled, waving his hands crazily as he told his story. 

Matthew laughed, smiling innocently and gazing at Gil, “In short, we got in a really really big amount of trouble for dying Professor Edelstein bright pink and getting his head stuck in a tuba..”

Alfred scoffed, “I can’t believe you were trying to prank me, dudes. Like, not cool.”

“Ey West, why're ya in detention with your little Italian? Kesesesesese.” Gilbert asked, laughing like he had just told the funniest joke ever. 

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Arthur mumbled, moving his slender fingers up to his forehead so that he could massage the tender spot there. A headache was forming and it was only the start of detention. 

“Your damn potato loving brother is what happened.” Lovino growled, being held back by Toni. 

“You see dudes, these two are in love. And they actually consummated their love, much like Toni and Lovino, Gilbert and Mattie, etc. Probably multiple times.” Alfred butt in, trying to explain the situation.

“Matthieu did what?” Francis sat up, cocking his eyebrows up to his hairline. 

“Errrrr….”

The door opened and Professor Beilschmidt walked in.

“Oh good! Saved by the bell!” 

“Hallo grosvater!” Gilbert waved, holding his blonde close to him tightly, “Look! Me and Luddy both got in trouble! It wasn’t just me this time!” 

Fritz just sighed, copying Arthur in the headache-removal motion and sat down, “Tonight you are to be split into groups of two to clean various parts of the castle. The groups are: Ludwig and Lovino; Antonio and Francis ; Matthew and Arthur, and since there is an odd number,” looks to Gilbert, who smiled and waved at his grandfather, “ Alfred and Feliciano and Gilbert.” Alfred and Gilbert high-fived while Feli just smiled at the pair of them. Fritz seemed to regret his decision, “On the board I have written down the place you will be cleaning. You are expected to clean them thoroughly without magic and in pristine condition by 9:30 tonight. Is that clear?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Get started.” 

Everyone broke off, bidding farewell to their respective partners before branching off into their new groups. 

So as you see, Hogwarts was a place where true magic happened. Relationships were made, friendships were spared and spells of innocence were broken. I forgot the moral of the story about halfway through, but one thing I know for certain is that these students had their entire lives in front of them. Who knows if they will last outside of Hogwarts? (OH WAIT!) But what is known for certain is this. They were happy and they were free. Hogwarts is a place where dreams can come true.  
And no, I did not steal that from some Disneyland comercial, okay! I made that up or something. I don’t really think before I write, so you’re welcome!  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest and sincerest apologies. This is the last and final chapter and I am so sorry it is late. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading Falling For You!


End file.
